bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Health
Health is a basic representation of the player's physical condition. It is shown by a bar meter with red liquid; it decreases when the player takes damage, and refills when the player is healed. When health reaches zero, the player either dies or is respawned at the nearest Vita-Chamber with partial health. The health meter has a medical cross symbol on its left, denoting the amount of First Aid Kits currently carried by the player. __TOC__ ''BioShock'' On "Easy" and "Medium" difficulties, Jack will not die instantly from a fatal injury. Instead, his health will be reduced to one hit point, and will only die if he takes another hit in that state. Jack's maximum amount of health can be increased by completing research levels on Little Sisters, and purchasing Health Upgrades from Gatherer's Gardens. Replenish health by: *Using First Aid Kits *Using certain consumables *Using Health Stations *Performing certain actions with select Physical Tonics equipped ''BioShock 2'' On "Easy" and "Medium" difficulties, Subject Delta will not die instantly from a fatal injury. Instead, his health will be reduced to one hit point, and will only die if he takes another hit in that state. Subject Delta's maximum amount of health can be increased by purchasing Health Upgrades from Gatherer's Gardens. Replenish health by: *Using First Aid Kits *Using certain consumables *Using Health Stations *Performing certain actions with select Plasmids and Gene Tonics equipped ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' The player's health will begin to regenerate automatically after a few seconds of not taking any damage. This effect may be enhanced by equipping the Speedy Recovery tonic. Equipping Resurrection will allow the player to respawn almost immediately with partial health. ''BioShock Infinite'' Booker DeWitt starts out with a red health bar, but once he enters The Blue Ribbon Restaurant, he is granted an Infusion that generates a magnetic Shield around him. The Shield can be upgraded, and can take a certain number of hits before Booker succumbs to health damage. Unlike the previous games, Booker cannot carry Medical Kits to restore his health. Instead, he must either find them or have Elizabeth hand them to him. Replenish health by: *Using Medical Kits *Using certain consumables *Equipping the Gear Kill to Live *Equipping the Gear Vampire's Embrace ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' In Burial at Sea - Episode 1, the health system is the same as in BioShock Infinite. As Burial at Sea - Episode 1 introduces new gears, instead of equipping the aforementioned gears, the player can now choose to equip Death Benefit. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' The health system in the second Burial at Sea episode is similar to those in BioShock and BioShock 2. Instead of having a Shield, Elizabeth can carry a up to five Medical Kits at a given moment. Gallery HealthmeterBSI.png|''The health meter.'' ShieldmeterBSI.png|''The shield meter.'' BaSE2Heatlh.png|''The meter as seen in Burial at Sea - Episode Two.'' es:Salud Category:BioShock Category:Challenge Rooms DLC Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:Protector Trials DLC Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Category:BioShock Infinite Category:Clash in the Clouds DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC